When performing remote control of various devices including devices normally utilized in normal homes, such as wireless doorbells, wireless operation of windows, doors, garage doors, etc, it is a normal procedure to use equipment operating on a specific frequency which is common for a multitude of devices. This may of course lead to non-operation and/or mal-operation of the devices, due to collision, if more than one user, located in essentially the same area, each tries to operate a device using the same frequency.
Further, systems have been arranged to overcome these problems. However, these solutions tends to be relatively complex and costly, e.g. the Blue Tooth solution. These solutions have not found widespread use in everyday use in relation to home operation.
Thus, an objective of the invention is to provide a method and a system by means of which control signals, interrogation signals etc. may be transmitted between units in a system utilizing more than one channel.
It is a further objective to provide such a method and such a system, which is cost effective and relatively uncomplicated.
A still further objective is to provide such a method and such a system, which is reliable and effective.
It is also an objective to provide such a system, which is may readily be utilized in relation with ordinary equipment used in houses, buildings, homes house holdings etc.
These and other objectives are achieved by the invention as explained in the following.